<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of parties and planning by lovebeyondmeasure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259477">of parties and planning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure'>lovebeyondmeasure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 Drabbles [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cohabitation, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t freak out.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Max Priestwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 Drabbles [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of parties and planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick COVID update: I have tested negative, my fiance tested positive but continues to have fairly mild symptoms, and I appreciate all your well-wishes and prayers and good energy. We're getting by.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t freak out,” Max started. Bad sign.</p>
<p>“What,” Robin asked warily.</p>
<p>“As you know, our production is closing, and our party venue just fell through, it’s murder to find one so late—”</p>
<p>“Spit it out,” Robin said. </p>
<p>“I’m hosting the wrap party,” he said. “For the cast and crew.”</p>
<p>Robin sighed. “When?”</p>
<p>“Sunday. You can be here, obviously. Actually, you should meet Bazza, I’ve mentioned him—”</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Robin said. “I’m working that night, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Max said. “So you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Robin was already texting Cormoran to swap for Sunday night. Bazza sounded like an absolute nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>